The present invention relates to a hand power tool, in particular a drilling screwdriver.
In a known power percussion drill with a device for changing operating modes (German Patent Disclosure DE 100 06 641 A1), the adjusting or changing device has two adjusting rings or changing rings, which are located side by side on the power tool housing and are embodied such that one changing ring, in three successive setting positions, calls up the “percussion drilling” operating mode, the “drilling” operating mode, and the “screwdriving” operating mode, and the other changing ring, in the “percussion drilling” operating mode, over a plurality of setting positions predetermines the overlocking or overloading moment or torque of the overlocking or overloading coupling.
The changing device furthermore has a blocking device or disengagement device, which in the “percussion drilling” and “drilling” operating modes blocks the overlocking or overloading capability of the overlocking coupling. In the third setting position of the first changing ring, for calling up the “percussion drilling” operating mode, the disengagement device is deactivated, and the overlocking moment or torque of the overlocking coupling is determined by a coupling spring, whose spring prestressing is adjustable by means of the second changing ring.